¿Amor o Musica? Ambas
by LalMirchxColonello
Summary: Kings of All y Lords of Darkness son las bandas rivales en Yuuei, todo empeora a causa de uno de los integrantes de Kings of All, poniendo en problemas a esta ultima. Midoriya Izuku es nuevo en Yuuei, es alguien amable, nervioso y toda una caja de sorpresas. ¿Que pasara cuando Izuku llegue a Yuuei creando una tormenta de emociones en Katsuki Bakugou, líder de Kings of All?KATSUDEKU
1. ACLARACIONES

Holaaa!

He decidido hacer esta nueva historia que ya llevaba rondando mi mente desde hace como tres meses XD pero aun no decidía si hacerla o no, además de pensar en cómo la desarrollaría y sobre los personajes de Boku no Hero que usaría, y como sentí que sería muy pesado describir sobre los personajes en los capítulos, decidí poner estas aclaraciones aparte.

Bien, primero las aclaraciones:

Los personajes de Boku no Hero no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para mis fines enfermos de shippear a Deku con todo lo que se mueva.

Este es un Universo Alterno, no existen las particularidades.

Como se observa en el título, esto va a ser de romance y música. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta la música, es impresionante lo que una melodía te puede hacer sentir.

Este es un KatsuDeku, leve TodoDeku, leve ShinDeku (quien sabe a quién más ponga con Izuku, pero la pareja principal es KatsuDeku), KiriKami, MomoJiro, y otras parejas más que aún no decido si poner o no.

Las personalidades y relaciones de los personajes pueden ser distintas a las de la historia original de Boku no Hero, para que no se sorprendan tanto luego XD

Unos puntos que considero necesario describir de una vez es:

Yuuei es una academia de gran prestigio que busca que sus alumnos sean los mejores en cualquier ámbito que estos quieran desarrollar, algunos para los deportes, otros para el ámbito cultural, y obviamente en sus estudios. Es por ello que permite que se generen una gran variedad de grupos en cada una de sus ramas, es decir, en vez de que exista por ejemplo un solo grupo de béisbol, pueden existir varios de estos, esto con el fin de crear un ámbito de competencia entre estos, buscando siempre superar al otro. Aquí lo que nos interesará serán los dos grupos de música que tienen una gran rivalidad: Kings of All y Lords of Darkness (no se me ocurrió nada mejor, lo siento Un.n). Desde la creación de estos dos grupos ha existido un tenso y no muy sano ambiente de competencia y algo de odio, sobre todo entre sus líderes. No suficiente con esto, la Yuuei les hace enfrentarse de forma constante ante cualquier oportunidad.

A continuación, los miembros de ambos grupos:

Kings of All:

Katsuki Bakugou: Líder, y por lo general encargado de voz y guitarra rítmica.

Kirishima Eijiro: Baterista.

Shouto Todoroki: Bajista.

Yo Shindou: Guitarrista líder y corista.

Por otro lado, tenemos a los integrantes de Lords of Darkness:

Hitoshi Shinsou: Líder de la banda, vocalista y guitarrista.

Neito Monoma: Bajista y corista.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: Baterista.

Las canciones que aparecerán aquí, pueden tomarse como si los personajes las hubieran compuesto y en algunos casos como canciones de sus respectivos artistas que están siendo simplemente interpretadas por los personajes. Tratare de especificar cada vez que sean de "autoría" de los personajes.

Supongo que eso es lo esencial por ahora, tenía que ponerlo aquí por lo pesado que sería más adelante describirlo, todo lo demás ira saliendo en los capítulos posteriores :3

Pronto subiré el primer capítulo (no creo que hoy, pero pronto), espero que les guste, enserio que no podía soportar más que esto estuviera en mi mente y no poder plasmarlo.


	2. CAPITULO 1: Primer dia

**CAPITULO 1: Primer día.**

El primer día de clases en Yuuei había llegado, y además de la ceremonia de bienvenida clásica en cualquier escuela, la prestigiosa academia realizaba un breve evento en el que los alumnos daban a su manera la bienvenida mostrando sus talentos y como la magnífica Institución les ayudaba a destacar en ellos.

Lo que nos trae aquí son dos llamativas bandas, una de ellas llamada "Kings Of All" conformada por un explosivo rubio, un chico heterocromatico, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro, y la otra "Lords of Darkness" integrada por un pelimorado, un rubio y un peliplateado. Estas dos bandas tenían una gran rivalidad entre sí, ambas querían superar a la otra y básicamente se llevaban de la mierda, si, de la mierda.

Como casi siempre que era posible, Kings Of All y Lords Of Darkness se habían retado de forma tácita, queriendo mostrar al otro que destacarían ante los demás alumnos de la Yuuei, y la presentación del primer día seria uno de las tantas oportunidades para ello.

Cuando la ceremonia de apertura acabó, dio inicio el extraordinario evento, dejando como última parte la presentación de las dos bandas existentes en la academia.

-Bien, a continuación, se presentarán nuestras dos bandas de música estrellas, ustedes decidirán quién es mejor, ahora los dejo con Lords Of Darkness- Nezu, el director de Yuuei volteo levemente con los integrantes de la banda ya mencionada sin soltar el micrófono- el escenario es todo suyo chicos.

-Gracias director- agradeció seriamente Shinsou – Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos alumnos, somos Lords Of Darkness y cantaremos algo de nuestra autoría, esperamos les guste, esto es Smells Like Teen Spirit – pese a la forma tan monótona en que el pelimorado lo había dicho, el alumnado presente aplaudió efusivamente.

El sonido de la guitarra inundo el lugar, posteriormente se unieron la batería y el bajo, creando un pausado, pero pegajoso ritmo. Hitoshi acompaño el instrumental con su tranquila, pero grave voz:

 _Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word_

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _[x3]_ _  
Hello, hello, hello!_

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah, hey, yay_

 _I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end_

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _[x3]_ _  
Hello, hello, hello!_

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah, hey, yay  
_

Los espectadores estaban impresionados por el increíble control de voz que el ojeroso joven tenía. Algunos movían sus pies tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música, era simplemente adictivo.

 _And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind_

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low?_ _[x3]_ _  
Hello, hello, hello!_

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido_

 _A denial!_ _[x9]_

Al finalizar la canción, el público aplaudió emocionado por lo que acababan de presenciar, había sido increíble.

En la parte posterior del escenario, los integrantes de Kings Of All se preparaban para su presentación. Era su turno y debían hacerlo mejor que el grupo anterior.

-Tsk, esos malditos bastardos lo hicieron bastante bien.

-Tranquilo, Katsubro, todo saldrá bien, somos mejores que ellos.

-Exacto Bakugou, son buenos, pero no tanto como nosotros – secundo Shindo al pelirrojo mientras sonreía.

-Ya lo sé estúpidos, los haremos mierda- sonrió torcidamente el rubio tsundere.

Todoroki solo los veía sin expresión alguna, realmente no le importaba demostrar nada, el solo quería tocar su música, poco lo interesaba estar en estúpidas rivalidades.

Se escuchó como el director anunciaba por el micrófono que era su turno, el grupo se preparó y salió al escenario. Tomaron sus posiciones y Bakugou se acercó al micrófono para después agarrarlo bruscamente.

-¡Escuchen basuras! ¡Esto es BACK IN BLACK!

Sin esperar más, la música provocada por los instrumentos que los integrantes tocaban con maestría llegaron a los oídos de los alumnos.

 _Back in black I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I am  
Let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I kept looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and runnin' wild  
Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
_

La mayoría se quedaba impresionada por la fuerza que había en la canción, la fuerte y rasposa voz del rubio cenizo quedaba perfectamente con el ritmo.

 _Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black  
Back in the back of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack  
Yes I am  
In a bang with the gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way  
Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black_

Se podía sentir la confianza y la energía que su música transmitía, ahora se entendía porque existía rivalidad entre las dos bandas, ambas eran simplemente impresionantes, siendo casi imposible decidirse por una.

 _Well I'm back yes I'm back  
Well I'm back yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black_

 _Ho yeah  
Oh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oh yeah, yeah oh yeah  
Back in now  
_

Era algo bastante contrario a lo que había tocado Lords Of Darkness, era mucho más intenso. El público se dividió en igual proporción entre quienes preferían a Lords of Darkness y quienes tenían mayor gusto por Kings Of All, esto estaba muy reñido.

 _Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back, (I'm back)  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black_

 _Outta sight_

La canción finalizo y los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se sentían tan indecisos como el protagonista del anime Noucome (anime recomendado por lo absurdo que es XD).

Ante las miradas de indecisión de todos, Bakugou sonrió arrogantemente. Kings of All bajaron del escenario y el director Nezu volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Espero que les haya gustado y que ya tengan su banda favorita, eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas aulas.

Los alumnos emprendieron camino a sus salones correspondientes, sin embargo, había un chico peliverde que no podía despegar sus ojos del escenario mientras anotaba rápidamente en su libreta, se sentía emocionado. El joven brócoli no podía dejar de pensar en lo impresionantes que habían sido ambas presentaciones, se sentía feliz de haber ingresado a esa escuela aun si le costara adaptarse a su nuevo grupo, después de todo ya los de segundo año se conocían en su mayoría, de igual forma tampoco le interesaba socializar mucho, siempre ha sido una persona nerviosa y cerrada con los demás, prefiriendo ocultar su alocada personalidad. De repente recordó al chico rubio de Kings of All.

-Me pregunto en que salón ira él…quisiera verlo de nuevo.

 **Bien, lo hice cortito porque además de ser el primer capítulo quería publicarlo hoy (aunque ese no era el plan originalmente), y pues esas son mis razones XD**

 **Las canciones de este capítulo, son:**

 **-Smells Like Teen Spirit – Nirvana.**

 **-Back in Black – AC/DC.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	3. CAPITULO 2: Nuevo compañero

**CAPITULO 2:** **Nuevo compañero.**

Un amargado rubio se encontraba guardando su amada guitarra dentro de su funda, sonreía prepotentemente de solo recordar cómo había logrado que los demás alumnos quedaran fascinados con su música. Era de esperarse, él compuso la canción, aunque había algo que le molestaba, y es que había notado que, pese a que la presentación había salido bien, la mitad del alumnado seguía prefiriendo a los bastardos de la banda contraria, y eso sí que le fastidiaba. Él era el mejor, y el resto de su banda no se quedaba atrás, aunque obviamente no lo admitiría en voz alta.

El de ojos rubí seguía adentrado en sus pensamientos cuando le interrumpió el bastardo de su mejor amigo.

\- Bro, date prisa, tenemos que ir a clase o Aizawa-sensei nos castigara y no quiero morir tan joven, no podría dejar a mi Denki viudo – dijo el pelirrojo mientras lloriqueaba imaginando a su novio deprimido por su muerte a manos de un molesto Aizawa.

Por un momento olvidaba que el resto de los integrantes se encontraban en la misma habitación guardando los instrumentos, aunque al parecer, ellos ya habían acabado.

\- Tsk, no me des ordenes, estúpido pelo de mierda, yo me tardo lo que me dé la puta gana, si tanto miedo le tienes lárgate tú.

\- Vamos Bakugou, eres el único que no ha terminado – apuró Shindou con una sonrisa.

\- Joder, ¡Que se callen, malditos bastardos! – termino de guardar sus cosas y la acomodo en una esquina de la habitación, luego pasaría por ella cuando se fuera.

Los cuatro integrantes se dirigieron su respectiva aula. Katsuki, Shouto y Eijiro estaban en el 2-A, mientras que Shindou iba en el 2-D. Cuando recorrían el pasillo de los salones de 2do se encontraron con los integrantes de Lords Of Darkness. Monoma soltó una carcajada arrogante.

-Are, are, miren a quienes tenemos aquí, los segundones, ¿les gusto nuestra presentación? Debe ser asombroso para ustedes escuchar verdadera música.

\- Oh, ¿te refieres a esa mierda que tocaron? He escuchado mejor mierda en un preescolar, si quieren podemos enseñarles cómo hacer verdadera música, estoy muy bondadoso hoy así que no les cobrare la primera clase, yo que ustedes aprovecharía. – Sonreía torcidamente el rubio cenizo.

\- Vaya, hablas mucho Bakugou, para ser alguien que canta como si le apretaran los testículos – comento con monotonía Shinsou. Monoma y Tetsutetsu se reian escandalosamente por el comentario de su líder. Mientras tanto Shindou y Eijiro hacían un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa, Shouto por otro lado ni se inmuto. Bakugou estaba que estaba a punto de explotar por el comentario del ojeroso chico, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Shindou intervino.

-Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente, lo mejor será que vayamos a clases de una vez o nos meteremos en problemas, tu solo ignóralos Bakugou.

Nuevamente Katsuki estaba dispuesto a tomar la palabra, pero volvió a ser interrumpido antes de siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

-Eh, ustedes, entren de una maldita vez al salón si no quieren que los castigue – intervino seriamente Aizawa desde la entrada del aula.

-Tsk, como sea – el amargado chico siguió con su camino a su aula seguido por sus compañeros de banda, sin ninguna darse cuenta de la sonrisa que Shindou les dio a los integrantes de Lords of Darkness y menos se percataron de las sonrisas de satisfacción que ellos le devolvieron. Cada quien entro a su respectivo salón.

-Bien, hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero, yuupii – festejo sin ganas mamá oruga. – más les vale comportarse y no ser unos cabrones con él, pasa y preséntate rápido niño, quiero dormir. – Y sin esperar a mas se adentró en su bolsa de dormir recostándose en el piso, a un lado de su escritorio. A los alumnos de la clase de 2-A les escurría una gota de sudor por la frente, su maestro en verdad era extraño. Pero olvidaron por completo la situación con su maestro y centraron su atención ante su nuevo compañero.

Un chico de cabello verde, ojos brillantes como esmeraldas, mejillas sonrosadas con unas 4 adorables pecas en cada mejilla, de estatura un poco baja, delgado, pero con una cantidad perfecta de musculo, y con una bella y tímida sonrisa, apareció frente al pizarrón. Inmediatamente atrajo la atención en más de una forma de los jóvenes que serían sus compañeros. Sobre todo, si hablamos de dos en específico, quienes tenían su cabeza llena de diferentes pensamientos renegados.

-M-mucho gusto, m-mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, es un placer conocerlos, e-espero que nos llevemos bien – se presentó el adorable chico que parecía un tomate y que casi temblaba de los nervios. Tenía una voz melodiosa a pesar de los evidentes nervios que el chico tenia, parecía un ángel, inocente y puro, tanto, que cualquiera quisiera protegerlo o corromperlo.

" _Joder, vaya pinta de nerd que se carga, y ¿Qué con ese cabello de brócoli? Ja, que ridículo…aunque hay que admitirlo, el bastardo está bastante bueno, y esas pecas…no pensé que alguien pudiera verse bien con pecas… ¡La puta madre Katsuki! ¿Qué mierda estás pensando?" –_ El rubio estaba que se quería arrancar los cabellos de la frustración, no concebía la idea de interesarse de un jodido nerd, como "dulcemente" se expresaba ahora del peliverde.

Por otro lado, un heterocromatico chico veía con indiferencia al pecoso, ocultando perfectamente sus emociones.

" _Es bastante lindo…me gustan sus pecas, le hacen ver adorable, y su cabello se ve tan suave…pero, en fin, eso no importa, no quiero perder el tiempo en estupideces, tengo que demostrarle al maldito viejo que no lo necesito…"_

-Midoriya, siéntate detrás de Bakugou, es el rubio con expresión de quiero explotar todo a la mierda. – le indicó Shouta ignorando la mirada asesina que le mando el histérico chico. Izuku, observo al chico mencionado por su profesor y en cuanto lo vio sintió como se le escapaba el aliento y su corazón paso de detenerse por un momento a latir de forma desesperada, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, en su misma clase, sus esmeraldas brillaron aún más y con timidez se dirigió a su nuevo asiento, sintiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por cada paso que daba al sentir la mirada de molestia del rubio. En cuanto tomo se sentó en el que a partir de ahora sería su lugar, Aizawa dio indicaciones de la actividad que harían el día de hoy en clases, subsecuentemente se acomodó para dormir advirtiendo que si lo despertaban sufrirían las consecuencias.

La clase transcurrió entre miradas que Katsuki y Shouto le lanzaban a Izuku, quien, concentrado en su deber no se percataba de ellas.

Y pensar que este sería el inicio de una catástrofe llena de sentimientos confusos y competitivos de la cual el peliverde seria protagonista.

 **Si, lo sé, demasiado corto, pero me conformo con haberlo publicado al menos, en verdad que estuve totalmente bloqueada todo este tiempo, así que mejor aprovechar ahora que me llego la inspiración gracias a mi clase de Contratos XD**

 **Procurare actualizar más seguido, pero para eso la señorita inspiración debe estar conmigo, ya tengo la idea de que pondré en el tercer capítulo, el problema será desarrollarlo (casi nada U-.-).**

 **En fin, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
